


Faith

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, HYDRA is the Sith, Multi, Star Wars AU, off-screen character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is certain for anyone as the Jedi Temple burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gil on tumblr for Bobbi Morse Appreciation Week. I'm pretty glad he asked for this because now I want to write more in this verse! :D

"No! No they can't all just be..." Skye shook her head again and Melinda could see the tears forming. "They can't all be dead! I won't believe it!"

Melinda sighed and stared out across the city at the rising smoke at the temple. She had told Skye to try to get a signal to anyone, anyone at all that might be willing to help them while she checked the temple. She hadn't told her what she'd seen. Her apprentice had seen enough as it was. Skye didn’t need to know just yet that the Sith had infiltrated the council. That they’d systematically hunted down ever Master across the universe, as far as Melinda could sense so far. She didn’t need to know just yet that the war they shouldn’t have been involved with in the first place had spread them out just enough to eliminate nearly everyone they knew. She didn’t need to lose faith in the Jedi that were left. 

Assuming, of course there were any left.

Melinda reacted without thinking when the door to the small room opened. Her light saber was out and filling the dark space with a blue glow as it sliced through the air toward whoever had found them.

She was not expecting it to be met with another glow; thankfully not Sith red but a bright purple that only a few Jedi carried. It was a telling mark of who had trained this particular Jedi. Melinda smiled even as Bobbi pushed her back. “Master Fury would be proud.”

“You can tell him that when we see him again. We have to get off world as fast as possible.” She tucked her light saber away. “Skye…”

Bobbi didn’t finish her question before Skye threw herself at the other woman, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss. “You’re alive!”

“You too.” Bobbi smiled for a second before reaching out to Melinda. “I’m glad but we don’t have time to celebrate just yet.” She sighed. “I got word from a few survivors… Fury set up a base as far from all this as possible when he started to suspect something wasn’t right. They’re treating those that need it now.”

“How many—“ Melinda could barely bring herself to ask.

Bobbi shook her head and herded Skye out of the room and toward where Melinda assumed Bobbi had a ship waiting. “I heard from Natasha. Hand.”

Skye’s eyes went wide. “That’s it?”

Bobbi nodded and pushed them both toward the beat up ship. Melinda shook her head when she saw the pilot. “Really?”

“He’s good and he’s not going to kill us.” Bobbi shuffled them both up the ramp and shot a look at the man next to it. “I’m not asking for more than that.”

Barton smiled. “Ladies. Let’s get a move on.” He hit the side of the ship and Melinda wondered if anything was going to fall off before the hatch closed.

They were on their way to wherever they were going by the time anyone spoke again. Skye, unsurprisingly was the one that broke the silence, nestled between the two Masters with her. “What do we do now? We fight back, right? We go back and—“

“For now, we rest.” Melinda leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Everything else can wait.”

Skye looked like she was ready to argue but Bobbi beat her to the punch. “The only goal we’ve got right now is to get to the base and take stock of what’s left. That’s it.” She slumped back between them and as the adrenaline of the day wore off, she drifted off. It wasn’t until they were sure she was fully asleep that they spoke again. “Who was it? Who hit you?”

“Ward. We didn’t see it coming until…” Melinda sighed. “You?”

Bobbi shook her head. “The troop squad I was leading turned on me. A strike team. If there had been any more of them… well, I’m sure I wouldn’t be here to tell you what happened.”

“I doubt that.”

“Your faith in me is appreciated.” She sighed and rested her head against Skye’s shoulder. “If Barton hadn’t been in the system, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“You’d survive. We all would.”

“That’s the plan then?”

“Do you have a better one?”

“No.” Bobbi frowned before leaning over Skye’s head, pressing a soft kiss to Melinda’s lips. “I meant it. I am glad you’re both alive.”

“We were lucky. Coulson…”

“He’s at the base.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what happened but he’s there.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“No. Natasha said he’s in no shape for a conversation at the moment.”

She nodded, sensing similar feelings to her own in her long-time friend and occasional lover. She thought she knew where they were centered. “And Fury?”

Bobbi sighed and shrugged solemnly. “We don’t know. The reports are saying he’s dead but…”

“It would never be that easy.”

“Exactly. But it’s a long shot.” Bobbi shook her head as if the clear away the guilt that hung over all of them and likely any other survivors of this purge. “We should have seen this coming.”

“We didn’t. So now we pick up the pieces.”

“Like that one time on Vakkar?” Bobbi smiled, a real one that time. The memory, admittedly should likely not have been a happy one. Bands of mercenaries trying to shoot down one’s ship in the middle of a rescue operation was no one’s idea of fun. Well, almost no one’s. “Wouldn’t be the first time we saved the galaxy.”

Melinda found herself mirroring the smile. “And your former Master.”

“That too.” Bobbi sat back, resting her head against the bulk head. “We can do it again. It’s only an evil galactic empire. We’ve faced worse.”

There was a level of certainty in her voice that made it hard not to believe that was the truth.


End file.
